


Five Years

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a crush. Dick's nice about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Tim/Dick. You may wonder why I wrote this. Um. It's a good question. I'm pretty sure is shaking her head at me. But I did write it, and I like how it came out! Thanks to for the beta!

Tim was such an idiot. Obviously Dick wouldn't return his feelings. He should have just kept quiet. Dick never had to know. But it wasn't possible to hide his body's reactions. Now Dick was sitting next to him on the balancing beam, and Tim wasn't sure what to say. Somehow, "Sorry for getting an erection while watching you work out," didn't seem to quite cut it.

But how could he help it? This was _Dick Grayson._ Tim had only been in love with him since he was three. And Dick was so hot. Tim hadn't seen many shirtless guys, but he was pretty sure Dick put them all to shame when he worked out. And all those hugs and casual touches and smiles! How could Tim help himself? Even now, after noticing Tim's reaction, he was sitting close enough for their shoulders to touch.

"Sorry," he muttered. His face was bright red. Dick probably hated him now. He'd stop coming to hang out with Tim, stop training him, stop everything. He should have excused himself faster. Worn a jock. _Something._

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Dick said. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Tim looked up at him hopefully. For a brief, glimmering moment, he pictured Dick kissing him and leaving Starfire. Nine years wasn't _that_ big an age difference.

"I'm not." Dick squeezed his shoulder. "I mean, nothing can ever, _ever_ happen with us. But I'm not mad."

"Because of Starfire," Tim said, just a touch bitterly. He'd been spying on Dick long enough to know that Tim's gender wouldn't really be an issue. Though he'd been polite enough to look away before things got _too_ hot and heavy between Nightwing and Speedy. Usually.

Dick nodded. "That's one reason, yeah."

"And because I'm 'just a kid.'"

Dick nodded. "Not _just_ a kid. But 13 is really, really young. Even if you're very mature for your age."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd feel the same way anyway." Tim couldn't look him in the eye.

"Don't worry, this doesn't have to change anything," Dick hugged him. Tim thought he might die. "Everyone has feelings for the wrong person sometimes."

"I didn't _mean_ to," Tim said. And he wanted to stiffen up, to not just melt into Dick's arms, but it was impossible not to. "You're just—you're _you._"

"Yeah. But Tim, you'll have a lot of boyfriends in your future. Girlfriends too, if you want. Trust me, being Robin keeps you looking _great._" Dick smiled at him and without warning, grabbed his head and gave him a noogie. "But you'll only ever have one big brother."

"Hey!" Tim shouted, shoving at him and laughing. "Get off! We'll fall!"

"Not likely! We're Bats!" Dick laughed and let go.

"Bats aren't known for their balance," Tim said.

"Birds, then. But seriously, Tim. We'll be okay, you and me. You'll see." Dick smiled. "Just give it time. Maybe start seeing someone else."

Tim stopped smiling and looked down. "What if there isn't anyone else? What if you're like, the only one?"

Dick shook his head. "How about this. If you're feeling the same way in five years, come talk to me. But I'm guessing this'll fade."

"You can't _know_ that—"

"You know, I used to have a crush on Donna," Dick glanced over at him. "I'm pretty sure all of us did. Not that we ever did anything about it, except maybe Roy. But now? She's my sister. Yes, I love her, I always will, but the thought of doing anything sexual with her is just… no."

Tim had been in love with Dick for much longer. But he didn't need to say that. He just nodded. "I can try, I guess. I mean, having a big brother is cool too, I guess."

"Guess? Little wing, I am the greatest big brother ever." Dick grinned. "We'll be okay. Don't worry."

A few weeks later, he met Ariana.

 

**Epilogue**

Tim's cell phone buzzed in the middle of patrol. Dick. It was a pretty quiet night, so Tim sat on a gargoyle and picked it up. "Hey, N. What's up?"

"Just checking in. Anything you want to say to me?" Dick sounded mischievous.

Tim frowned. Had Dick pulled any pranks he hadn't noticed? All his equipment had been normal. He'd checked before going out. "Nothing in particular. Why?"

"It's been five years."

Five years? Tim glanced up, thinking. He'd been thirteen five years ago. What did—oh. He'd all but forgotten. "You are such a jerk."

Dick burst out laughing. "Hey, I thought I'd just check. I did promise."

"Yeah, yeah." Tim shook his head. "I was _13._ It was _hero worship._ Give me a break."

"Of course." Dick was still chuckling. "But I do get to say I told you so."

"Of course," Tim said, grumbling, but still grinning. "Big brother's always right."

"And don't you forget it, little brother," Dick said fondly. "You coming to visit New York anytime soon?"

"Sure, this weekend, if B lets me get away. Can I try out your wing glidey things?"

"Now, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't share my toys? Of course you can." Through the phone, Tim heard gunfire. "Shit. Gotta fly. Later, R."

"Later, N." Tim smiled and hung up the phone.

He had patrolling to do.


End file.
